


Captain of My Heart

by nerdyderekhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just remarkable amounts of fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyderekhale/pseuds/nerdyderekhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never should have expected a marriage proposal to go as he planned when the person he wanted to marry was Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this [post](http://kernalmustache.tumblr.com/post/130090337999/kathplanet-i-just-learned-this-and-have-to) and couldn't help but think that Stiles would jump on this idea.

“I think we should become pirates and get married,” is what alerts Derek to Stiles’ presence early in the morning, before he has even had time to finish his morning coffee. It amazes him that Stiles is even awake at the moment, let alone upright and apparently proposing. Derek schools his features into what he hopes isn’t a glare and looks up from the mug he was staring dazedly at seconds earlier.

“What.” he says, realizing too late that it comes out more like a grunt than a question. Stiles doesn’t seem to notice, however, and just keeps going on a train of thought Derek can only hope he will catch onto soon. 

“I was on Wikipedia last night – you don’t have to give me that look, I know that you don’t like it when I use the tablet before bed-“

“That’s because you won’t go to sleep if you get too deep into a Google hole,” Derek interrupts, and now that he is looking at Stiles properly, he can see the faint dark circles under his eyes and the quick yawn he’s attempting to stifle. He sighs, resigning himself to the looks Stiles will shoot him later tonight in the hopes that Derek will cook dinner so he can take a nap on the couch. He would say it’s a hardship, but it’s a small price to pay for having Stiles in his life. At least Stiles has the decency to look sheepish.

“I know, I know, but hear me out. I was reading last night that Captain’s can officiate marriages, which I knew obviously,” and there Stiles breaks off to retrieve his own mug of coffee. Derek snorts, because only Stiles would think information like that is obvious. He still hasn’t caught on to how this ends with the two of them getting married, but he can’t say that the idea doesn’t warm him. He’d been working on a way to propose to Stiles, and feels only slightly put out that Stiles vocalized it first. 

“But then I read further that the first mate can officiate a marriage if the captain is getting married, and the second mate can officiate it if the captain and first mate are marrying each other! So I think we should buy a boat, become pirates, and then have Scott be our second mate and marry us while we are surrounded by all the gold we find.” Here, Stiles pauses and smiles, illuminated by the soft glow of morning light with a gentle steam rising from his coffee mug and his hair pointed in every direction. Derek doesn’t know if he has ever loved him more than he does right now.

“But then who will be your best man?” Derek asks, deciding to entertain the idea as long as Stiles still wants to marry him at the end of the day. He doesn’t know how he got lucky enough to have this, but he will do anything to ensure that he keeps Stiles looking as peaceful and happy as he does right now. 

At this question, Stiles rounds around the counter he was leaning against and sits on the barstool next to Derek, knocking their knees together casually. The slight chill in the room seems to not bother him, even though he’s only wearing boxers and the Henley Derek wore yesterday. The soft green marks a nice contrast with Stiles pale skin, and Derek quietly slides his arm around Stiles waist as they both drink their coffee quietly while they ponder the question.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Stiles starts, and Derek holds his breath, hoping that he doesn’t mean that the idea of marrying Derek is the problem. “We should get married in the Preserve instead. Boats make me seasick and I wouldn’t want to be on the run from the law any more than I already am,” winking at Derek as he shakes his head, imagining the Sheriff’s reaction if they had seriously gone through with his idea. No doubt the other deputies down at the station would just laugh ruefully at Stiles antics. Most were already around while Stiles was growing up, and even though he is now a respected deputy himself, they still give him a hard time for his mild delinquent tendencies.

“Sounds good to me,” Derek remarks slowly, and watches as Stiles soft smile slowly turns into a full grin, and Derek can feel his own growing in turn. He moves towards Stiles, taking his hand as he kisses him sweetly, hoping to convey every emotion flowing through him that will take him hours to turn into words. 

Stiles breaks off, a little breathless, and jumps off of his stool to walk in the direction of their bedroom, calling over his shoulder, “I’ll text Lydia to let her know that she can finally break out the binder of ideas for our wedding that hasn’t been hiding from me.” Derek returns to his coffee and wouldn’t be able to wipe the grin from his face if he tried. It might not have been the proposal he expected, but it’s all the more perfect for it. Only Stiles could make their proposal ridiculous and romantic. 

A soft pattering of footsteps marks his return, this time covered in a hoodie Derek recognizes as his own, and he slips his left hand into the pocket as Stiles sits back down onto the stool. “I suppose I should call my dad, or maybe we could go over to see him for lunch and tell him the news in person,” and he looks at Derek’s face, eyes filled with adoration and a warmth that is uniquely Stiles. “I love you,” he whispers, the words expanding into the quiet of the house, and Derek has never known three words to hold so much joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://nerdyderekhale.tumblr.com)!
> 
> DO NOT add this fic (or any others of mine) to Goodreads. If you see any on there, feel free to report them because they do not have permission.


End file.
